


Your Hair Looks Sexy Pushed Back

by erbby17



Category: Free!
Genre: Future Fish Au, Hair Kink, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Time Constraint Kink, cop sex, future fish, is that a kink?, it is in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbby17/pseuds/erbby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Sousuke are just about ready to go out for the night, to a ceremony to commemorate Rin's work on the force. But Sousuke has a thing or two to say about Rin's hair and Rin's concerned about running late for the ceremony. Future Fish AU. Pure smut. The title is slightly deceiving, but I'm not passing up a Mean Girls reference.</p>
<p>For SouRin Week, Day 3: Paper/Scissors (ED - Future Fish/Hair)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hair Looks Sexy Pushed Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So this is the first smut fic I've written in over 4 years. Writer's block can be a bitch. Anyway, I hope it's enjoyable!

With a splash of aftershave, Rin inspected his face in the mirror once more and smiled at his work.

“Looking good, Matsuoka,” Sousuke said, sneaking in the bathroom up behind him.

Rin laughed and turned to face Sousuke, admiring his sharp look; a dark blue button-up shirt with just the first few buttons undone and a stark new black blazer that knew exactly how to hug Sousuke’s gorgeous body. “Not as good as you,” he said, staring down at his own ensemble with a pout. “I can’t believe they want me in uniform tonight.”

“Well, you’re accepting the award for your work on the force, it only makes sense.”

Rin sighed and looked into the mirror, both his and Sousuke’s reflections staring back at him. “Yeah, I guess you’re right,” he said. 

Just the other week, Rin made a brave and successful attempt at saving a young girl from a car fire, both of them just seconds from being blown apart from the resulting explosion. He was at the right place at the right time, and after being berated by his superiors for the unsafe and stupid sacrifice he nearly could have made, he was awarded with a Medal of Honor and Courage. That night was the event, honoring him and other officers’ episodes of bravery over the past year.

Sousuke nudged Rin’s side, smirking at him. “You’re right I’m right. And besides, you look great in your uniform,” he said, his fingers inching up to Rin’s hair, pulled back in a slim hair tie. His finger twirled around Rin’s red tresses, causing Rin to shiver at the touch. Sousuke’s lips curled into a frown as he met Rin’s eyes in the mirror. “Why are you leaving it up?”

Swatting at Sousuke’s hand, Rin turned his head away to prevent Sousuke from seeing the blush on his cheeks. “That’s how I wear it when I’m on duty!”

“But you look so much better with it down,” Sousuke breathed into Rin’s ear, his fingers resuming their twirling in Rin’s small ponytail. He pinched at the hair tie and slowly pulled on it until Rin’s hair fell out, brushing at his neck the same moment Sousuke’s lips moved down to Rin’s jaw.

“S-sousuke,” Rin cried, elbowing Sousuke in the gut. “What gives?” But Rin wasn’t entirely prepared to see Sousuke’s face flushed, his breaths already ragged. In moments, he had become completely aroused. “Oh God, you’re not…”

“Can’t help it,” Sousuke said, pushing his fresh yet clothed boner up against Rin’s leg. “You’re just so hot, standing here in uniform, with your hair…” Sousuke practically ate up Rin’s mouth, his kiss wet and salty. 

Rin had to admit, he liked Sousuke’s messy and rough style when he got worked up. Enjoying the kiss while he had the time to, Rin pushed Sousuke off of him once he had his fill. “You’ve gotta take care of that,” he said, licking up the spittle from his lips. “Or we’re going to be late.” 

The look Sousuke gave Rin in return was purely pathetic.

“Are you kidding me? We’ve gotta get outta here!”

A depressingly meek sound escaped from Sousuke’s lips and he no longer looked sharp in his new clothes. Rin groaned and checked the time on his watch. He clicked his tongue against his teeth, annoyed. “Make it quick, okay? We need to be out the door in 10 minutes.” He practically cringed saying that; if Sousuke was going to be touching him in anyway, ten minutes would hardly be enough time. Rin hated quickies. 

Sousuke smiled up at Rin and fell right back into his kiss. His right hand roamed over Rin’s chest, slowly slipping the buttons of his shirt out of their buttonholes while his other hand fell into Rin’s pants, starting him up.

_Fuck_ , Rin thought, as Sousuke’s right hand traveled up Rin’s chest to his neck and back to his hair. In a shorter span of time, Rin grew a boner of his own as Sousuke’s handiwork down below proved successful.

“I’ll be quick,” he said, his lips mumbling along Rin’s jawline.

Rin grimaced and Sousuke, knowing full well how much Rin detested that line, shot him a wink.

Sousuke’s mouth trailed down while his hand grew busier below, stroking a finger up Rin’s length with just the slightest of touches. Little kisses left soft spots of wetness on Rin’s chest until Sousuke made it to the buttons he had yet to undo. With a twist of his teeth, the remaining buttons slipped free and soon, both of Sousuke’s hands and his mouth were down in Rin’s pants.

Rin’s head lolled about on his shoulders until it bumped against the wall behind him. His chest heaved as Sousuke took him into his mouth, watching as slowly, his head bobbed along Rin’s dick. He flinched, Sousuke’s fingers pulling gently on the hairs on his groin. “D-don’t play with those,” he barked, smacking Sousuke with his free hand, his right forearm propping him up against the wall.

Sousuke gave no verbal response, just continued to slide his tongue along Rin’s cock.

Rin let out a shuddering moan, the mere sensation almost bringing his body over the edge. Slowly, he began to rock his hips, mimicking Sousuke’s movements. The simplest of things, like a soft a breath would be enough to set him off, but Rin was trying to make the moment last.

A strong hand pressed up against Rin’s hips, nearly pinning him to the wall. Sousuke looked up, licking his lips. “Could you…not?”

_Oh shit_ , Rin thought, his chest fluttering inside. He forgot how Sousuke didn’t like when he did that during a blowjob, but damn did his face look good between his legs. “Sorry,” he said, swallowing hard.

Sousuke smirked and rounded his hand over Rin’s balls, his fingers drumming up against his ass. “Do we have time to…?”

Rin didn’t even answer Sousuke, at least not verbally. Reaching over to the medicine cabinet, he knocked over several bottles and band aid boxes to grab the lube; he didn’t even care about being late anymore, he just needed all of Sousuke at that moment.

Sousuke graciously accepted the bottle of lubricant from Rin’s shaking hands. “I thought you didn’t like quickies,” he said, twisting off the lid with his teeth while his hand between Rin’s legs started to stretch him carefully.

Shutting his eyes tight, Rin bit his lip to stifle the sounds attempting to escape his throat and Sousuke began to prepare him. “W-wait,” he choked out, his hand resting on Sousuke’s shoulder. “I don’t want to get my pants dirty.”

Pausing from his work, Sousuke slipped Rin’s pants down to his ankles. He maneuvered them over Rin’s feet and tossed them to the side on the floor by the sink. “You’ve got it, Captain,” he said, settling Rin on his lap, his own erection having been released somewhere in the scuffle.

“Wh-when,” Rin said as he felt Sousuke rub along his backside. 

Sousuke was nibbling at the skin on Rin’s chest, his hands busy. “When you went for the lube. You think you’re ready?”

Rin was always ready, but then he considered the situation and their position. “Wait.” He lifted his body off Sousuke’s lap, but not without feeling the slight rub of his cock on his backside; he needed that rush. Rin turned his body, placed his palms against the sink, and leaned forward. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Sousuke’s eyes widen to dangerous proportions.

“Are you serious?” He sounded like it was Christmas morning.

Rin groaned in annoyance and turned his head forward to avoid looking at those stupid eyes. “We’ll be less messy this way,” he justified. “Just…we’re gonna be late and fuck, do I need this right now.”

Sousuke appeared behind him, hands at his hips and erection pressed against his ass. He leaned over, nibbling on the shell of Rin’s ear. “We’ll do this properly later,” he breathed, sending a shiver down Rin’s spine that managed to end in his groin.

He nodded in agreement and took in a sharp breath when Sousuke entered. Rin’s back arched into Sousuke’s thrust and his hands gripped the edge of the sink even harder than before.

Sousuke began to rock back and forth inside Rin, his hands gliding along his cock, just hovering over his flesh to give him that extra tease.

Rin squirmed, his fingers nearly slipping in the sink. This time, he could grind back without protest from Sousuke. In fact, it only made Sousuke moan louder and even though Rin hated when their time like this was short, he was excited for the oncoming release.

The odd sensation of Sousuke coming into him coincided with Sousuke hitting just the right spot for Rin to let loose. Short of breath, he collapsed over the sink as Sousuke wrapped his arms tighter around his middle. “Well,” he said, glancing back at his partner. “At least we got that taken care of…”

And that’s when he saw his pants at his feet, below the sink, covered in his mess. 

“Uh-oh,” Sousuke said, gently slipping out of Rin and backing away.

“You jackass!!!” Rin grabbed his ruined pants and threw them at Sousuke’s face.

Sousuke dodged his head just in time, meeting Rin’s rage with a mischievous smile. “What? I didn’t do that,” he said, licking his lips.

Rin stormed out of the bathroom. “All of my other pants are in the hamper! Now I have to wear one of your monster sized ones!”

“At least your hair looks great,” Sousuke called out, but the only response he got was the slam of a door.


End file.
